Two Years of Happiness
by playwright82
Summary: Rose is getting ready to celebrate her second anniversary with Scorpius. What kind of surprise does he have waiting for her. Just a little one-shot that was bouncing around in my head. Rated T for some suggestive stuff at the end.


**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. Don't own it; make no money from writing this.**

**A/N: I wrote this for the Represent That Character! Challenge, the One Million Added Words Competition, and the Ultimate Pairings Extravaganza! challenge. This idea got in my head and wouldn't leave until it was written. It may not be my best work, but I'm not changing it.**

* * *

Two Years of Happiness

Rose Malfoy woke up and felt the bed next to her. It was empty. She sat up and looked around to see if her husband was in the room. Not seeing him in the bedroom, she listened for sounds from the adjoining bathroom. Nothing. She got up and padded into the bathroom to begin her morning.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to fix breakfast. She saw a note on the table in Scorpius's handwriting.

_Rose,_

_Had to go in early. Didn't want to wake you. See you tonight._

_Happy Anniversary,_

_Scorpius_

Rose smiled. He had remembered. It was only their second anniversary, so she didn't really expect him to forget, yet. She fixed herself some breakfast and then got ready to go out with Lily for the day.

She flooed to the Potters' house. Lily had moved back in with her parents after Rose had married Scorpius. She found it easier to get to work from their place than to try to find a place and get it hooked up to the floo network.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked Lily, as she stepped out of the floo.

"Ready," Lily replied.

They apparated to Diagon Alley. They were going to do some shopping and eat lunch. Rose wanted to buy a new outfit for her anniversary and some sexy lingerie for Scorpius to "unwrap" that night. She needed Lily's help to pick it out since she was hopeless at fashion.

Lily laughed when Rose told her she needed help. "You never could figure out what looked good on you."

"Shut up and help me," Rose said, with a slight smile on her face.

After shopping for clothes, the girls picked up some things they needed for their own houses and Rose bought Scorpius a book he had been heavily hinting that he wanted.

"This will be the gift he opens first," Rose said.

The girls wrapped up their trip with lunch at a café in Muggle London. "Happy Anniversary," Lily said before she apparated home. "Have fun tonight." The innuendo was heavy in her voice.

Rose laughed and waved goodbye before apparating to her own house. She went up to the bedroom to change and then walked back into the sitting room to wait for Scorpius. She found a note sitting on the seat of the chair she usually occupied.

_Today, I am sending you on a treasure hunt. Your prize is dinner with me and an exchange of gifts. Start your search in the room with the books. Your clue will be in a favorite._

The room with the books was easy. They both wanted a library in the house and had made sure one was built, but a favorite book? She had so many. She would just search all her favorites and then move on to his favorites.

After five minutes of searching books, she finally found the next clue in _Hogwarts: A History_. She shook her head. Why would he put it in her mother's favorite book? The page the clue was hidden by had a picture of a bowl of fruit.

_I hope you know where this painting leads. Go to the corresponding room in our house and find something sweet. Your next clue will be there._

She knew the painting lead to the Hogwarts kitchens, so she went to her kitchen. She looked in the cookie jar, in the candy jar and, finally, the sugar dish. There was her next clue sitting in a bed of white crystals.

_You're at the half-way mark. Just two more clues after this one. Your chariot awaits. Go find it. It holds the next clue and will take you where you need to go…once you figure it out._

What in the world did this clue mean? There were no carriage or chariot figurines in the house. She thought for a minute. She glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of something white. Rose walked over to window and saw a white limousine waiting for her. She walked out toward the vehicle. The driver held the door open and she climbed in the back. There was a bucket of ice with champagne chilling. The clue was next to the bucket.

_Enjoy all the champagne you want, but you need to figure out this clue to get the driver to take you where you need to go. You need to go to where we had our first date and I don't mean the Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head. Ask and ye shall receive as far as the clue is concerned._

Their first date was at the Three Broomsticks, but since the clue said it wasn't there, she had to think a minute. Finally, it came to her. There was a little café where she and Scorpius had eaten lunch before meeting her parents. He had always counted that as their first official date. She told the driver where to take her and enjoyed a glass of champagne on the way.

When she got to the café she went in and asked for the next clue. The hostess smiled. "I've been waiting for you Mrs. Malfoy. Here you go." She handed over the next clue and Rose stepped outside to read it.

_Final clue, Love. Go to where you accepted my proposal. Not where I proposed, but where you said, "Yes."I'll be waiting._

She got back in the limo. "Take me to the Tipton Hotel." The driver took her and she drank two more glasses of champagne.

When she got to the hotel she walked into the lobby and Scorpius was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. When he saw her his face lit up with a smile.

"I knew you would figure those few clues out," he said.

"A few almost stumped me, but I got them in the end."

"Of course you did. You were one of the smartest witches in our year. Didn't you know that?"

"I think I heard that somewhere before." Rose smiled at Scorpius.

"Come to the dining room. We'll have dinner then exchange gifts in our room."

They ate the dinner that Scorpius had picked. It was a chicken dish that reminded Rose of the food at their wedding then he took her up to the very room she had accepted his proposal in.

Scorpius opened the door and her gift was sitting on the bed. Rose reached in an old beaded bag that she carried everywhere and handed Scorpius his gift. She had gotten the idea from an old beaded bag her mother carried everywhere. She picked up her gift and ripped the paper off of a jewelry box. It was gold with silver trim and had emeralds and rubies on it. "Oh, Scorpius," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Scorpius took the box from her hands. "It belonged to one of my ancestors. He had married a Gryffindor and didn't care who knew it. He loved her with all his heart and gave her this box as a symbol of their marriage. There is a stipulation for using the box. One half of the couple _must_ be a Gryffindor. That was the only reason I was able to remove it from the vault and give it to you."

He opened the box and inside was a necklace. "This necklace will tell you the sex of your first child before you're even out your hand."

She held her hand out to him and he held the stone over her open palm. "If it swings north and south, it'll be a boy; east and west, a girl. If it spins in a circle, it'll be twins."

The stone stayed still for several moments before it started moving. They looked at each other and grinned. "Twins," they said together.

Scorpius unwrapped the book Rose had gotten him. "I got it when I thought we would exchange gifts in public," she explained.

He kissed her. "I'm happy with this. It was exactly what I said I wanted."

"I did get you one more thing to unwrap," she said. She stood and spun in a slow circle. "The dress is the wrapping. The present is under the dress. Just try not to rip it. Then we can get started on having those twins we were promised."

He grinned wolfishly and pulled her in for a heated kiss. "I think I'm going to like this gift," he said, before capturing her lips once more.

* * *

**A/N2: Again with the fluff and the suggestive ending and the possibility of babies. What is wrong with me right now? I've written tons of fluff and some suggestive themes and even some outright smut, but the whole babies thing is completely new.**


End file.
